I'm going to be there every time you need me
by obiwansbeard
Summary: He and Kane had come out, intend on telling the WWE universe how he would win on Sunday. However, Brock Lesnar and his so called advocate Paul Heyman decided to interrupt him - hurrying him to sign the contract in order for their match to take place. Seemingly defeated, Seth signed the contract as did Brock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know that I say this pretty much every time I post something on here, but I am so sorry for not updating regularly. This year at school, my workload and homework load have been increased and also I have been very busy with out of school activities and such. However, I only have two more days left before school is out for summer and I have six weeks to write fanfiction! Sadly, after these six weeks I may not update until the next school holidays as I am starting to study for my GCSE's (they are courses we have to study for three years before we take exams on them which will depend on which university/college we go to and whether we get a good job or not). Now do you see why these are so important for me? I would honestly love to sit all day and just write fanfics but I now have to start thinking about my future and family, which will sadly always come before writing. Until I update again, I would like to wish good luck to everyone for their future and thank all my followers and readers for sticking with me for all this time. I hope that you all enjoy reading this story! Thank you and goodbye!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was six days until Battleground and Raw had just gone off air. Seth Rollins was sitting in the locker room all on his own, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He and Kane had come out, intend on telling the WWE universe how he would win on Sunday. However, Brock Lesnar and his so called advocate Paul Heyman decided to interrupt him - hurrying him to sign the contract in order for their match to take place. Seemingly defeated, Seth signed the contract as did Brock. Then they just stared each other down until absolute hell broke loose and Brock attacked him, after finding out that Seth had hid an axe handle under the table they were sitting at. The Beast beat up Kane pretty bad and hit his ankle with the steel stairs. When he was finished with Kane, he turned to Seth; He had no choice but to run. Seth jumped over the barrier and ran to the top of the first tier, waiting until Brock went backstage before he went back to the ring. Angered with Kane for messing up the so called plan they had made, Seth started trash talking to him and in the end stomped on his already injured ankle making it worse.

And now, Seth was feeling the repercussion of his actions. The only time he had ever felt this alone was after he had betrayed his brothers, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. But the thing that scared him most about was that he didn't understand why he did what he did to them. He actually felt sorry for them, instantly regretting his actions. He had torn them in two, shattered their trust forever and most importantly lost his two best friends, _his family_. Seth rested his chin on his fist as he mulled over his actions from over one year ago. That is, until he heard someone shouting outside and the sound of the locker room door opening.

"Rome! Roman, you in here bro?" Oh great, just what Seth needed right now. The source of the voice was none other than Dean Ambrose, his former brother. Seth froze when he saw Dean's head peep out from around the corner. Dean did the same when he saw Seth.

"Oh. It's you." Dean spat, eyes narrowing. Seth, perplexed, did not respond but instead just sat and stared at Dean. So the pair just sat in silence, still keeping eye contact.

A few minutes later, Seth finally broke the silence. "It's getting late, I should go." Hurriedly, Seth grabbed his bags and walked out of the room, pushing past Dean. Dean just continued to stare at the spot where Seth had previously been sitting, until he too left.

* * *

A few hours later, Seth lay on the hotel bed in the next town. He was so exhausted. Actually, he was beginning to drop off until his phone vibrated next to him, indicating that he had a text message. He was surprised to find that it was from Dean.

 _ **Come to my room later? Number 244, Floor 3 :)**_

Seth continued to re-read the message over and over again, shocked by the fact that Dean was even texting him, let alone asking him to come to his room! Why would Dean want _him_ of all people to come to his room? Did he want to forgive Seth for dismantling the Shield? Or did he just want an excuse to beat the crap out of him? Either way was good for Seth, all he wanted to do was see Dean. Dean made him happy, and there was no denying it whatsoever. Actually, Roman had even suspected that something was going on between the two when they were in the Shield. 'Oh the good old times' Seth thought bitterly, letting out a half-hearted attempt at a laugh. Another vibration of his phone brought him back to reality. This text message was also from Dean.

 _ **Sorry, that wasn't meant for you.**_

Seth's heart sunk instantly. What was he even thinking? Why would Dean even think of inviting Seth to his room? He's so trusty, and almost always gets disappointed in the end. Oh well, Seth dismissed the thought. At least he knew which room Dean was in, right? So he can just 'check it out' and all. Who was he kidding? He would probably get his face punched in for gods sake! Seth sighed, feeling a headache coming on. All he needed right now was sleep, and that's what he was going to get. He removed his shirt and swaddled himself in the duvet, relaxing his exhausted body. Closing his eyes, Seth dismissed all thoughts about Dean and let sleep consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, short chapter I know. But in my defence I've been on holiday and haven't had lots of time on** **my hands lmao. Anyway, if like to thank you all for the kind and thoughtful reviews you posted on the previous chapter! I hope that this chapter recei** **ves the same amount of love (I also hope that Seth and Roman win tonight omg). The next chapter is currently being written and should be posted within the next week or so. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review or PM me with any queries you might have. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **WARNING RATED T FOR LANGUAGE**

During the night, Seth was rudely awoken by his phone ringing. It was Dean. Before Seth could answer it though, Dean ended the call. Slightly irritated, Seth called him back. There was no answer. Prick.

Seth placed his phone on the table beside him and was about to go to sleep, that was until he spied a small piece of paper under the door.

Curiously, Seth got out of bed and went to get the note. He opened it and instantly recognised the scruffy handwriting of Dean. What does he want now?

Meet me outside, the note okay then. This smelt fishy, why would Dean just come see him? Of course he wouldn't want to talk to him, not nicely anyway. Probably get his face caved in. Oh well, Seth was willing to take the risk.

Seth quickly put some jeans on and a Glamour Kills top, before he ran downstairs to meet Dean. This was going to be good.

Eventually, Seth reached the ground floor. Quickening his pace, he walked out of the double doors and proceeded to look for Dean.

As Seth guessed, Dean wasn't here. He sighed, brushing it off as a prank pulled by some school kids. He turned around and rubbed his eyes, in the mix of all this nonsense he didn't actually realise how tired he was (after all it was the middle of the night).

Seth started walking back towards the hotel, when he felt something push him up against a wall. He opened an eye, looking to see who his attacker was. Oh hell no. You guessed it, Dean Ambrose!

"What do you want you fucking idiot?!" Seth screamed, massaging his hurt shoulder.

Dean ignored him, punching Seth in the jaw.

Seth slid down the wall to the floor, fingering the bruises already forming around his jawline. He didn't even bother fighting back.

Dean's face was contorted with anger. He didn't let his anger out by talking you see, he let it out by punching something, anything. Hence why he was punching Seth right now. Dean just continued to beat up Seth, oblivious to his surroundings.

Seth was so tired. Too tired to even fight back. So he just lay there and let Dean beat him to a pulp. It was only when Seth was on the verge of unconsciousness that he had finally had enough.

"Dean p-please...stop." Seth held up his hand lightly grasping Dean's trouser leg, willing his former brother to stop beating him.

Dean stopped hitting Seth after he begged for him to stop. His eyes bulged as he saw what he had done.

Seth lay unconscious on the gravel in front of him. His jaw was lined with bruises where Dean had punched him, his hair was plastered to his bloody forehead, his lip was cut and swollen and his shirt was ripped open revealing numerous cuts and bruises underneath.

Shit, Roman is going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I've decided that instead of writing and posting new stories, I will update and complete all of my other stories. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter of 'I'm going to be there everytime you need me', the next chapter will be longer and I can tell you that Roman, Dean and Seth will order some food and binge and talk - it's going to be very action-packed in a way. Happy reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Seth awoke to the sound of two booming voices.

 _ **My god, why did you do it?!** A masculine voice exclaimed._

 ** _I-I'm sorry okay!_** Another masculine voice replied. _**He just has that 'punch me' face, you know? Plus what he did was-**_

 _ **Yes, yes what he did was inexcusable however he is still our brother for gods sake!**_

What, did he just say brother? And referring to me, I guess. Oh my god, who were these people?!

 _ **Look, main thing is I'm sorry and I promise I'll apologise to him when he wakes up, okay Ro?**_

Seth's eyes widened as he realised who he was with. He was currently in the presence of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Could things possibly get any worse?

* * *

After pretending to still be unconscious for the past hour, Seth was absolutely sick. Roman and Dean were constantly arguing! Back and Forth, and back and forth; they were constantly at each others throats! Remarkably, just like old times. Suddenly, he sat up and proceeded to startle Dean and Roman.

"You're awake," Dean grunted, sparing Seth a quick glance before going back to whatever it is he was doing.

Roman then entered the room. "Seth." He greeted him, nodding his head. Seth wouldn't say it was a cheerful greeting (because it was definitely not), but it was something and it made Seth smile.

"Why did you bring me here?" Seth screamed, standing up and pushing Roman backwards a few steps. "Why did Dean beat me up? And why are you so calm and collected about all of this?!"

"Woah, woah, woah calm down with all the questions. If you sit back down and promise to listen to me, I'll tell you everything. Okay?" Roman soothed him, and lightly pushed his shoulders back down.

Seth sighed and let Roman sit him back down. He was exhausted.

"Look so, Seth I-" Roman was cut of by Seth standing up again, causing him to stubble backwards into Dean. This caused an angry Dean to stand up and push Roman away from him.

"Watch where you're going, next time!" Dean was angry, he glared at Seth and Roman before exiting the room.

"What's up with him?" Seth asked, looking on at the door Dean had just walked through.

"He's mad because I told him to come get you from the hotel and he couldn't help himself but to punch you, because you apparently have that 'punch me' face-" Roman told Seth mostly what he knew.

"I know, I heard that." Seth stated, dumbly.

"What? How did you hear us, you were asleep?" Roman continually questioned him.

"Calm down, I woke up about an hour ago and was listening to you two arguing. I heard everything."

"So you know why we brought you here, then?" Roman looked at Seth and then back at the door Dean left through, only to see a head of messy brown curls peeking out from behind the wall. "Come here." Roman gestured for Dean to join them. Dean walked slowly out from the room and hastily joined them.

"In answer to your question, Ro, yes I do know why you brought me here. It was because you wanted to offer me help, at Battleground on Sunday." Seth answered, ignoring Dean.

Roman nodded. "Yes, we do." He nudged Dean beside him, encouraging him to speak up.

"Yeah, we do." Dean grumbled. "And I'm sorry that I punched you, and kicked you and-"

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Roman bellowed and held up his hands. "Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please** **leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, you guys didn't review the last chapter. Whats wrong? Did you not like it? If you don't like my stories please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me, this way I can alter them to make them more suitable to your liking. As it's Christmas time, I probably will not be updating as much. Therefore, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! Happy reading, and don't forget to drop a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **RATED T FOR LANGUAGE**

"Crispy duck and pancakes?" Roman asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Seth and Dean called from the sofa, glaring at each other when they realised that they were in sync. Roman just smiled at their childishness, before he called up the local Chinese place and ordered their food for delivery.

"Did you order the food?" Dean asked, when Roman re-entered the room.

"Yeah, the usual. A bag of egg rolls, wonton soup, fried rice, a bag of crab rangoon and, of course, crispy duck and pancakes." Roman recited, taking a seat in the space left between Seth and Dean.

Dean raised his fist and bumped it with Roman's. "You know it, bro."

Seth looked on at the brotherly exchange, wishing that he would someday be part of it. In that moment, was the first time he ever regretted betraying them. It was a weird feeling that washed over him, something that he couldn't quite describe, and something that he dismissed quickly. His thoughts were presently interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. It was the food; Roman went to answer it, leaving Dean and Seth alone once more.

"I am actually sorry, you know." Dean's voice shattered the uncomfortable silence that was thickening the air around them.

"For what?" Seth asked, knowing full well what Dean meant - he just wanted to hear it come from Dean's mouth.

"For, you know, hurting you earlier outside the hotel." Dean attempted to come up with a valid excuse for attacking his former brother, yet he simply couldn't. He decided to tell Seth the truth. "It was just so hard seeing you so vulnerable and not being able to hurt or punish you for what you did to me, to _us_. But, I think that we were both wrong; you for stabbing me and Ro in the back, and me for hurting you for no reason whatsoever. I'm really sorry and, unless I've misread things, I think you are too."

Seth gave Dean a small smile. "You're right, I am. I never once regretted it at first, but when I saw you and Roman being all brotherly and standing up to The Authority, I just felt a pull. A pang of regret hit me in my chest, then I just knew I needed to come back to you and make up for what I did."

Before Dean could reply, Roman re-entered the room holding a few bags of goods. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Seth and Dean shouted. Roman set the bags down on the coffee table and started unpacking them, Dean went to get some plates and utensils.

"So, you and Dean on good terms?" Roman asked, opening the pot of sauce for the duck.

"Well, yeah I guess. We've just been talking about- umm..." Seth stammered, not sure if he should bring up the topic.

"About what you did to us?" Roman answered for him, not batting an eyelid and the mention of it.

"Uh, yeah. About that, I-I apologise for all the pain I've caused you both and if you don't want to let me back into your lives I-"

"Seth," Roman cut him off, sternly. "Do not mistake this as an invitation to come back into mine and Dean's lives. _This,_ what we have here, is simply a meal between old friends."

 _Oh, well alrighty then._ Seth thought. "Then I best be on my way then," Seth stood up from the sofa, pushing Roman backwards slightly. He grabbed his coat and phone before he opened the door and exited the building. Roman didn't even bother stopping him.

* * *

The next morning, Seth woke up swaddled in his duvet in his hotel room. He yawned, he hadn't had much sleep. All night, his thoughts revolved around Dean and Roman, his two big brothers, he missed them so much. He missed their matches together, their gym sessions, their pre-match huddle, their addiction to chinese and their - _no_. He cannot be distracted by them, they are apart of his past not his future and he doesn't need them, at least not now anyway.

Seth sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. God, he was _so_ tired. However, regardless of his fatigue he had to go to the gym downtown to train and then make the four hour drive to Las Vegas (he was currently in Los Angeles) for the Smackdown tapings tonight. Well, today's going to be a long day. Slowly, he swung his legs over the bed and went to make himself some breakfast - he decided on a piece of toast spread with peanut butter and topped with a sliced banana.

After he put the bread in the toaster, gotten out the jar of peanut butter and sliced the banana he had some time on his hands. He walked over to his dresser pulled out some jogging bottoms, a shirt and a nike hoodie and got changed. When he was done, he glanced over at the clock on his nightstand; he still had some time left to kill. Seth grabbed his phone off the bed and unlocked it, only to see multiple text messages and missed calls from Dean and Roman. _My god!_ He thought, _Will they ever give me a break?_

Hastily, Seth scrolled through all of the messages. The two idiots had even created a group chat, for gods sake!

 **Dean:** Heyyyyyyy guys, whatcha doing? :)

 **Roman:** I'm sitting next to you, douchebag! :)

 **Dean:** Where's lil' Sethie boo? I want to hugggg him!

 **Roman:** Woah there, another drink ?

 **Dean:** Yes sirrrrrrrrr

What the actual fuck did he just read? My god, he was traumatised. He text back.

 **Seth:** You two are actual idiots, please remove me from this chat immediately.

Not two minutes later he received a text back from Dean.

 **Dean:** Baby bro, calm down. We're drunk you can obviously tell.

 **Seth:** I am not your 'baby bro' anymore you lunatic! Now leave me alone!

Seth then left the group, just as the toaster popped.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't forget to review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
